


Rebuild

by Tofu233



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Death Standing AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofu233/pseuds/Tofu233
Summary: 【游了】游戏《死亡搁浅》AU剧情主要来源游戏的序章，但有大量魔改
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Kudos: 1





	Rebuild

第一次爆炸毁灭了整个vrains网络，虚拟世界中的决斗者们一瞬间成了脑死亡的植物人。

第二次爆炸吞噬了半座城市，社会秩序轰然倒塌。

自称汉诺骑士的民间组织集结了幸存者在废墟中建立起临时结点。他们依靠配送服务为高压力者提供脑活药稳定残存的集聚点，但重建vrains网络和Den City需要的更进一步的行动。

藤木游作骑着摩托在砂石之间飞速穿行，他并没有摩托驾证，而如今已没有执法者来逮捕他的不安全驾驶。草薙先生订的脑活药已经延期了三天，他的弟弟急需这药来维持精神安定。结点已经安排了两名派送员寻回丢失的货物，但都有去无回。游作只好潜入偷取了一套防护服，骑走摩托自力更生。

就算没有了执法和审判机构，游作也清楚这行为不可取。但他只想为爆炸后待自己如亲人的兄弟做点什么，只要将背上寻回的药剂送回去，他会归还装备诚恳道歉。

没有汉诺网络的指引，他在荒野寻找了很久。所幸他的运气不差，并没有遭遇时间雨就找回了货物。他把箱子背到背上，这沉甸甸的重量寄托的是在精神深渊痛苦挣扎的高压力患者们的希望。

透过护目镜，他所见的景色都蒙上了一层灰色，就如同幸存者脸上的阴霾。他暂时停下规划回去的路线。前方需要往低处行驶绕过山间裂口，这有得消耗一定的时间，但他并没有把握能骑着摩托安全飞跃裂口。如果不幸摔落，身体损伤会导致行进速度变慢，更何况他承担不起货物受损。在衡量之际，防护服的兜帽突然自动弹出，群鸟从他头顶的高空飞行而过，凄厉的叫声起起伏伏。

是时间雨。

漆黑的雨在一瞬间倾泻而下，连绵不断的线交织着死亡的地狱。

不能再犹豫了，游作启动了摩托，以最大速度向前驶去。凭借惯性摩托在裂口上方飞跃而过，这仅仅发生在电光火石之间，但在失去地面支撑凌空的时刻，游作紧张得呼吸一窒。但这世界往往就是祸不单行，他还没来得及感受赌命成功的喜悦，更大的不幸就迎面而来。

一抹白色的身影出现在他的前方，那从头到脚的白色在这漆黑的时间雨中如此突兀。那是汉诺骑士的派送员，他撑着一柄形状奇特的伞伫立于黑色雨幕之中。

过快的速度带来的强大惯性让游作刹不住摩托，他拼命控制方向，但毫无成效，他高速地连人带车直直向那派送员撞去。

游作在地上翻滚了好几圈才停下，他努力遏制头部的晕眩站起。摩托早已掉落山底，他略有不稳地走向掉落在不远处的货物。幸好箱子显示受损率并不高。一旁的还有那柄形状奇特的伞，却不见另一人的身影。

相撞前一刻的一幕在他脑内重现。

那人转过头看了他一眼，没有任何表情，只有眼眸中深邃的紫似有千言万语。

鬼使神差地游作捡起了那柄怪异的伞，他甩了两下想甩去伞内部的雨水，而就在他挥动的瞬间，本来向着各个方向展开的伞骨就纷纷向伞柄收合，变回一柄普通的直伞。游作把伞粘在左腿侧，然后再次背上货物，他环顾四周思考了一下身体和环境状态，无可奈何下只能先找地方避雨。

到达可以暂时避雨的山洞后，藤木游作放在背上的货物，脱下上身的防护服检查。防护服没有破损，身上也没有出现多少任何伤势。他低头想查看双脚的状态，发现随身携带的照片因为刚才脱衣的动作掉落在地。那是他和草薙兄弟的合照，草薙先生双手分别搭着他和弟弟的肩膀对镜头微笑。即使在艰难时期，草薙先生还保持着人类本初的善意和热情。

游作蹲下伸手去捡照片，就在指尖即将接触到照片的那一刻。一股恶寒突然从心底涌起，皮肤因应急状态产生的红疹从手背迅速蔓延上脖子，身体不可控制地颤抖起来。

BT出现了。

游作还没来得及作出任何反应，突然出现的一只手捉住了他的手腕。他惊恐地回头，才意识到这山洞还有另一个人，是那个被他撞上的人。

那人一手捉着游作，另一只手作出噤声的手势。他拉着游作缓慢而安静地站起、往后退。两人将所有的动作放轻，不发出声响地逐步退到后背贴上山洞的石壁。

游作紧张地盯着眼前的空气，他什么都看不到，但他感受到怪物确实在就他们身边徘徊。他稍微扭头看向身边的人，那人给他做了一个“秉住呼吸”的口型，就捂上了口鼻，泪水从那人的脸上划过。游作只好用没有被捉住的手跟着照做，却没有意识到自己也同时留下了眼泪。

不祥的气息挥之不去，游作看着眼前的沙石出现一个又一个的手型印记，轨迹向着这边延伸。他只能尽力控制身体不再颤抖，等待它的离去。

它在两人的正前方停留了片刻，接着掌印朝洞口方向而去。又过了一阵，四周没有了动静，不祥的气息变得若隐若现。游作趁着这个机会换气，但在他恢复呼吸的一刹那，掌印突然出现在耳边的石壁。他马上捂得更紧，身体的一侧泛起密密麻麻的红疹。

恶心的感觉卷席了他，一开始只是半个掌印出现在他的肩上，然后是捂着口鼻的手臂，后一个掌印覆盖了前一个。接着是腹部，翻红的皮肤上交替出现边缘漆黑中心雪白的掌印。他感觉怪物从他身上碾压而过，难以形容的不适感差点让他晕厥。但被抓着的手腕传来的疼痛让他保持清醒，他闭上眼坚持下去。

幸好BT并没有在他身上多做停留，它好像只把他当成石壁的一部分走过。但那短暂的时间足以给他造成难以估量的阴影。他们等到毫无动静真正安全了才放开手开始呼吸。两人对视了一眼，游作举起被捉着的手摆了两下，那人才后知后觉一般放手。

游作的手腕出现了明显的指印。

“抱歉，但这算紧急状况。”

那人的道歉听起来毫无歉意，更像是自己欠了他人情。

但游作并不在意，因为这和怪物留下的不一样。这是不久就会消失的鲜活痕迹而不是难以磨灭的死亡标记。游作往后退了两步，拉开距离后开始上下打量着这个神秘莫测的人。

他穿着汉诺的防护服，和自己偷来的那件墨绿色的不一样，是全白的防护服，只在手臂的位置标有HANOI EXPRESS的标记。他的头发也是白色的，但这应该是天生的白发而不是时间雨的影响。因为他的面容如此地年轻，看上去并不比自己年长多少。

那人也在看着游作，似乎在思考着什么。

相撞前的一幕再次闪现在游作的脑中，那双紫眸逐渐与眼前的融合。一种难以言喻的情绪在心底波动。

没等游作开口，那人就看穿了一切。

“你并不是汉诺的派送员。派送员的身体都会因为各种各样的情况变得惨不忍睹，不会像你这么……”他琢磨着用词，“干净。”

接着他又看了一眼散落在地上的物品。照片、装有货物的箱子和防护服上衣。

“为了亲人？朋友？”他叹了口气，“不管怎样，偷窃都是不可取的。回到结点交货后记得把衣服还回去。”

游作自知理亏，低声道歉。他捡起地上的照片，重新穿上了上半身的防护服。他突然想起了什么，拿下贴在腿上的伞还给那人。

“我叫藤木游作，你呢？”

“鸿上了见。”

了见接过伞，用名字代替了“谢谢”。

等到雨停了，两人走出山洞。

了见走在前面，一手提着货物，另一只手挥动了一下重新打开了伞。

这时游作才发现那白色防护服的背后有着巨大的汉诺标志，红色的三角形被白色的线分割成几个小三角形，在规则图案中混入了不规则的意味，就像那把他正撑着的伞。

了见走了好几步才似乎意识到什么停了下来，他转头和游作道别。

“下次见。”

情景相似的一幕再次刻印在藤木游作的脑海。

但游作还没等到下次见，他就在回程的路上再次遭遇了时间雨。更不幸的是，这次他完全找不到可以避雨的地方。

他在雨中拼命奔跑，BT从身上经过的阴影快要把他吞噬。他的视野逐渐变暗，他一边奔跑一边感受。在感觉到BT就在身边就马上蹲下屏住呼吸，等怪物离去再继续向前跑。

疲惫和不适渐渐侵蚀他的感知，当他反应过来左脚被拽住时，已经没有任何逃离的时间。地面上积聚的雨水汇聚成河流淹没了他，不管他怎么挣扎都走不出漫无边界的黑泥。灰暗的天空低沉得仿佛马上坍塌，降落的雨化作线连接了黑河。

游作忍受着身体向四面八方撕裂的痛苦踉跄前行。鲨鱼状的黑雨怪物一跃而起。他堪堪避开又被地上的不明物体绊倒。那长条状被包裹得严严实实的物体在黑水中剧烈震动。

是尸体。

为什么这里会出现尸体？

他没有想出原因，只是想加快速度继续往前。

那被他越过的尸体发出阵阵金光。

虚空噬灭随即吞噬了他。

游作清晰地感受到了死亡的瞬间，他知道自己已经死了，所以当他再次睁开双眼发现自己躺在一片沙滩时不禁陷入迷茫。

他坐起来，抓了一把黑色的细沙，感受着细腻柔软的沙子从指缝间流走的触感。这里什么都没有，到底是天堂还是地狱？

“这里是冥滩，是生与死的交界处。”

声音从他身后响起，慢慢靠近。

了见从他身后走到他的身前，他依然穿着白色的防护服，但手上没有箱子也没有伞。他对游作露出苦笑。

“我说的下次见并不是指这样的见面。回去吧。”

游作摇头拒绝，他在这里感受到了现实所没有的平静。他已经死了，为什么还要再一次苦难地活着。爆炸不知何时又会在发生，稍有不慎虚空噬灭又会来临。现实世界早晚会变得和此处一样，一无所有。

“别任性了。你该庆幸自己是遣返者，还有回去的机会。只要还能活着，就努力活下去，这样在真正死亡后，才能面对那些早已死去的人。”

“再说了，你不是还有货物还没交付吗？为了仍活着的人，回去吧。”

“那你呢？”

“当然我也会回去，我还有更为重要的任务还没完成。”

了见向坐在冥滩上的游作伸出了手。

当游作握上时，他意识到，自己伸出的是当时被抓住的那只手。

游作再次醒来，他意识到自己身处一个纯白的房间，四周有一些简单的设备，坐着的床的正对面是几套悬挂着的防护服。

显然是汉诺的设施。

他发现自己被换上了汉诺标配的背心，裸露的手臂出现复杂交替的掌印。数量过多又重重叠叠，只能从中看到一些泛黑的边界而描绘不出完整的手的形状。想必归来后的整个身体都是这幅模样。

一个全息投影突然凭空出现在他眼前。

“你好，我是Specter。欢迎回到这个世界，同时欢迎加入汉诺骑士。”

“不，我没有……”

没得他说完，Specter就指着游作撑着床边的那只手打断了他，“成员的证明。”

游作举起那只手，手腕上挂着一幅手铐。手铐的两个圆环同时扣在一只手，圆环之间的间隙形成了投影的屏幕。

“听着，”游作举起双手作投降状，“我为偷了你们衣服的事道歉，但我只是为了找回丢失的货物。你们不能因此给我套一个手铐就强迫我加入。”

“如果你指的货物是脑活药的话，我们已经重新配送并且交付了。那也不是手铐，是我们监控联系派送员的终端设备。虚空噬灭发生后，我们同步了附近所有派送员的终端来确认生命特征，并通过定位搜救伤员和处理尸体。说实话，我本人期望找到的并不是你。可惜，最后找到的只有你。”

比陷入时间雨牢笼更深的绝望笼罩了游作，他看着手上的装置。他想起这东西曾出现在鸿上了见的手上，就在他撑着伞的手上。

Specter并没有理会游作的情绪变化，他继续说。

“这本来是一个伟大的计划。我们通过卫星监测到一个相对安全的区域，并且派遣了第一部队先行到达那里，建造地下城。Vrains已经被摧毁，Den City也毁了大半，但汉诺保存了原有城市的大量信息。第二部队带着需要同步的信息在沿途建立临时结点开辟出能够让大量普通民众长距离迁徙的路。”

“可是因为时间雨、BT，还有各种各样的情况，第二部队最后只剩下一个人。”

鸿上了见。

不必他说，游作已经知道那个人是谁。

“我们找到你的时候，他的终端就已经在你的手上并且覆盖录入了你的信息。反过来说，如果你没有带着它，我们也找不到你。说不定现在你已经暴尸荒野了。所以，简单来说，现在这个伟大的任务需要你的接任。”

为了死者而活、为了生者而活。

还有更重大的任务需要完成。

你还有机会。

回去吧。

了见在冥滩上说过的话一句句在他脑内响起。

于此同时，在山洞前分别的一幕也在不断循环。

他的伞、他的脸、他说的下次见。

游作长叹一口气，认命一样地回答。

“我明白了。”

Specter为此感到了十足的愉悦，他甚至提议游作可以取一个行动代号在执行任务时使用。而当游作坚持第二部队实际上只有自己一人仍要叫“Playmarker”时，他毫不顾忌地发出了大声的嘲笑。

在Specter笑完后，全息投影换成了另一个人。

和穿着大白褂夸张大笑的Specter不同，这人穿着白色的防护服，红发下是全覆盖式的面具。面具挡住了整张脸，只在眼睛的位置透着明黄的光。

“你好，Playmarker。我是汉诺骑士的最高指挥官Revolver，欢迎你的加入，这是你的第一项任务。”

————

**Author's Note:**

> 了见和Revolver是同一人，他隐瞒了身份  
> 双向的一见钟情  
> 把游戏的重新连接魔改成重建城市的探路


End file.
